Quincy, Lost
by Morrisimo
Summary: Not all is what it seems for one Quincy and Aizen moves to plan B. Sucky summary Multiple pairings, some crack,rated M for later chapters


Notes, 

Hi, first of I'm Morrisimo and this is my first attempt at a fanfic, so don't kill me please. 

Constructive comments welcome and please review etc.

On the above note, I won't be using any of the kun, sama, etc, I'm simply not good with them

Finally, I'm planning to have parings in this, and possibly an OC depending on how I feel later on, but for now nothing is set in stone.

Disclaimer,

I don't own anything from Bleach

--------

"You did it Ichigo" Orihime happily replied, she seemed to gaze towards her friend as he looked out into nothingness. The battle against the fourth Espada seemed to have taken it's toll on Ichigo, to the extent that he had at one point lost his humanity during the battle leading to the wounding of the only other person to bare witness to the horrifying power he held. Than man, Uryu, lay propped up against some debris, his only hand covering his wound as he watched the two lost in thoughts. He wished, he wanted so much not to be in that pathetic position, helpless and even worse, an afterthought in the minds of the only people who right now could help him. He looked down to where the Espada last stood and could not help but wonder to himself if death was right now a better option than his current state. His thoughts seemed to be interrupted by the same female voice.

"Ichigo… I… I wanted to tell you something, but… I well" she started, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks as she spoke, something it seemed that Ichigo could never notice. Orihime looked down, pausing as she tried to regain her composure so that she could finally manage to tell Ichigo exactly how she felt.

"Ireallylikeyou" she managed to blurt out, finally drawing his attention towards her. He looked down towards her as if she spoke in a foreign language. He watched as she looked down again, a saddening look slowly appearing on her face as he slowly managed to figure out what she had said. 

Watching on Uryu glared, he knew he never had a chance with Orihime, he had hoped for some form of fairytale ending where he somehow managed to get the girl, that he was the hero, and yet as he feared he felt like a mere third wheel. He managed to peel his eyes away from the scene slowly unfolding before him. A slightly bitter resentment forming in his heart. After all he was a Quincy, a man who risked his life for others keeping them safe for a longer time than Ichigo did, and not only did he get the praise, but what did he, the protector get? Nothing. Well unless you count the numerous insults and theory after theory about his sexuality. His bitter thoughts were sharply interrupted by his rivals voice.

"Orihime, I… I won't let you out of my sight again, I'll protect you" he answered softly as he tilted the girls head up so she could see the sincerity of his words. Slowly the two came together in a soft kiss causing both to blush a deep red. It was at the same time Uryu saw his faith take a large hit. Not only was his love and his rival now more or less dating, but he was slowly losing more blood. _'Leave me to die' _he thought bitterly as his arm slumped off his wound. His Quincy cross slipped from his wrist making a small noise as it hit the floor. The small noise seemed to jolt the two lovers from their gazes as they both turned and noticed the severity of Uryu's injuries.

"Uryu" they both shouted in unison as Orihime rushed over. Ichigo could only watch, as his new girlfriend tried to lie Uryu down to begin the healing process. He could swear that Uryu gave him an icy glare that could never be matched, but he simply brushed it off as his mind playing tricks. Slowly he stepped over, reluctantly peering over to see just how bad a state Uryu was in while partially listening in to the conversation.

"Uryu, tell me where your hand is, I want to heal you but I can't do it without your hand" Orihime pleaded as Uryu looked away, his voice seemed a little icier than usual as he replied.

"Orihime, it is alright, please I need this other wound attending to, my missing arm is unimportant, I managed to cut the circulation and I'll be able to survive long enough so that I can get a new hand" his calm voice almost pleading with her to just heal one wound.

------

"Damn right" Renji exclaimed as he fell back onto the sands along with a worn out Rukia and Chad. It had been only a matter of moments since the trio had managed to defeat the so called zero Espada Yammi. It had taken the combined efforts to take down the giant and destroy him completely. The trio looked up towards the sky and each one had the exact same thought about their comrades.

'_I hope Ichigo is alright'_

'_I hope Orihime is safe'_

'_I hope the Quincy isn't dead'_

_With the last thoughts in their heads, they seemed to pass out happy in the knowledge they had at least put some kind of small dent into Aizens plans. Luckily, a group of friendly figures appeared over each one, acting almost as an angel sent to protect the exhausted ones from battle._

"_So we are now missing the substitute, the captive and the Quincy" the captain of the sixth division, Byakuya, noted as Unohana and Isane began the task of checking for wounds on the trio._

"_Speak of the devil" Mayuri interrupted as he spotted a disk floating down carrying the missing three. The group of Shinigami watched as the other trio landed, Ichigo and Orihime hand in hand while Uryu struggled to land on the group. Spotting the fallen friends Ichigo and Orihime rushed over concern rushing over them as they saw their other friends._

"_Are they okay" they asked as they approached the healers of the fourth division._

"_They are, they just need rest" Unohana replied calmly, her gentle smile seemingly reassuring the two. "Oh and congratulations"_

_The pair blushed remembering they hand not yet broken their hand holding. "Umm thanks" they replied bashfully._

"_Anyhow, I believe we should be returning to the real world" Isane added looking up into the sky._

"_We should, I have received word Aizen is retreating, so it would be best to return now before they return" Mayuri added as he moved to set up the portal to return them to the real world. Slowly Renji, Rukia and Chad sat up, somewhat tired from their previous fight still as the others helped them up. _

"_The portal is open now lets go, if we stay too long we'll be trapped, which in some cases may be good" Mayuri remarked as he, Nemu, Chad and the other Shimigami moved forward through the portal leaving Ichigo, Orihime and Uryu left. Slowly Uryu moved forward without a word, stepping past the pair into the portal. Ichigo and Orihime smiled as they gazed for a moment before finally stepping through the portal to Karakura town to meet up with the others._

_-----------_

_Pairing as of the end of the chapter_

_Ichigo/Orihime_


End file.
